Touched
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Harry finds another family member, just when he needs her most. What is her connection to his father’s old friend? And what is he going to do about a certain problem he is having with his other half? HPxSM GW, Ceres, DBZ, YGO hints


**Touched**

AN: Okay, I went on a limp to write this, so hope you don't mind me taking a breaking from my other stories! If you don't like any of the following warnings, **PLEASE DO NOT READ. **Oh, if someone would like a sequel, SPEAK UP, because I wasn't original intending to have this drag on. Thanks, Tenshi and Piter, who's asleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Elsewhere nor Touched… if I did, I certainly wouldn't be saying that I didn't own them… now would I?

Warnings: Slash; HP timeline - after they have graduated from school, SM timeline - no senshis, all live different lives, but are friends… somehow; Japanese; male pregnancy; moody mothers; oneshot; swearing.

_Summary: Harry finds another family member, just when he needs her most. What is her connection to his father's old friend? And what is he going to do about a certain problem he is having with his other half?_

Chapter:

The door slammed shut behind him as he bolted out of his house, after slipping on a pair of well-worn sneakers; which would soon be filled with chaos within the hour of his departure. He was furious. Why didn't **_he_** understand? He had always wanted a family - that had been his wish all of his life. So why didn't **_he_** get how much it meant to **him**?

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he subconsciously swiftly strode to nearby park. As he shoved his hands into his jean pockets, deeply inhaling before slowing his pace. Thoughts ran through his mind as he went wherever his feet were taking him. A cool rush of wind ruffed through his dark red, loose dress shirt as he continued to walk through the park, dead leaves crunching under his feet. His ears perked up as he heard a soft voice singing.

"_You are my angel… and I believe that you were sent from above…  
Showing me guidance… with unconditional love…  
And I know that it's true…_

"You are my best friend,… I can't believe that you came into my life…  
Giving me strength… and I feel so safe in your arms…  
I will come to no harm…"

His emerald eyes darted around searching, thinking about how much those two verses reflected his relatioship; but spotted no one singing. He began to search for the voice to the person singing. When he finally found the person that the voice belonged to, he was surprised. She was sitting towards the edge of the park, right on top of the steep ledge down to the roaring ocean. All around her were letters, written in neat, cursive handwriting.

"_Every time you go away,… I will follow you…  
When you're running scared and you hide away…  
I'm right beside you…  
I am there…_

_  
"I have never been touched like this by another…  
Or moved or kissed or loved by my lover…  
Like you love me…"_

He finally worked up enough courage and tapped her on the shoulder. Her emerald orbs met his dead on; however hers shimmered with tears and a hidden inner pain. She managed to give him a small smile, gently patted the ground next to her as she picked up a couple of the scattered letters before continuing to sing.

"_You are my angel and I thank god that you came into my life…  
You are one thing I see when I close my eyes…  
I'm in the dark of the night…  
_  
"_Every time you go away,… I will follow you…  
When you're running scared and you hide away…  
I'm right beside you…  
I am there…"_

"_I have never been touched like this by another…  
Or moved or kissed or loved by my lover…"_

He sat down when she continued to sing, bringing his legs to his chest as he thought about the days events. The wind ruffed her brown hair which shimmered red with the fading sun's rays. She fingered one of the letters and looking down at it, finished her song.

"_I have never been touched like this by another…  
Or moved or kissed or loved by my lover…  
Like you love me…"_

"_You take me down and bring me back again…_

_You take me down and bring me back again…  
Take me down…" _

Silence lingered over them - not uncomfortable, but just filling the space between the two - until she whispered softly, "I'm Rose Evans - excuse me, Rose Lupin."

His rapt attention was turned towards the woman. He studied her thoughtfully. She had said his mother's last name, then changed it to the last name of one of his father's old friends, Remus Lupin.

"It's weird getting used to a last name that's not mine." She chuckled softly before, "I just got married, please don't think me weird or anything."

He nodded. "No, it's alright. I understand."

Another wave of tension-free silence enveloped the two as the watched the sun continue to fade from sight, casting rays of crimson, orange and soft gold into the darkening sky. He then spoke, "I'm Harry Potter…"

Her eyes flew to him at once - this time they shone brighter with curiosity and hope. She wrapped her arms around him, then kissed his temple, which caught him off guard and deeply surprised him because no one other than his other half had shown him this much love in his twenty-one years of existance.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to take care of you, Harry."

His eyes bore into hers as he inquired, "Why are you apologizing?"

She let go to hand him a now soft yellow paper with fading black cursive handwriting scribbled on it.

_Dear Rose -_

_I hope you are enjoying your … sixth… adopted family this year. I know you loathe being with them and I'm truly sorry that neither Petunia nor I can take custody of you. You will probably receive this letter shortly after your tenth birthday, sis._

The letter rambled on about his aunt Petunia's wedding as he scanned it, until his eyes landed on the last paragraph of the letter.

_I know I told you earlier that James and I finally tied the knot, didn't I? You probably don't know what that means, do you, little sister? Well, we got married and are excepting our first child. Your brother-in-law (my husband, sis) wants to the baby after him if it's a boy; but I think not. Do you have any ideas for names?_

_Love big sis, Lily_

He stared at the letter unbelieving and he raised his head to considering the brown haired woman sitting next to him. His voice a bit horse, he made out, "You're my aunt?"

She nodded as the sun finished sinking. Her eyes saddened as she turned back to look at him. "I didn't even know I was an aunt, Harry… I just found these letters this morning while I was cleaning my attic. My foster mother just sent these to me after I moved here."

He stared at her. Did she know that his parents had died? Did she know how much he wanted someone in his family to love him? Did she -

"Why don't you come over and have some hot cocoa, Harry? It's getting a bit nippy."

He watched her as she stretched then began to pick up the letters, putting them in order of their date written. He thought about what had happened between him and his husband, then replied that he would. He stood up and followed her to her house, as she asked him about life with Petunia - his other aunt - and her other nephew, Dudley. Her face scrunched up as he told her about how they had treated him and his fleeting dreams of living on his own as a teenager. Her laugh sounded a tad bit bitter to his ears once he mentioned that dream and he reminded himself to ask her why.

He told her about Hagrid coming to take him to Hogwarts. Then she asked him all about the school of witchcraft and wizardry, which he answered to the best of his ability. She proceeded to tell him about going to a muggle high school in Japan, Juuban High School, underneath the name of Makoto Kino, then about how she met all of her friends - he laughed when he heard how she had met all of friends or surrogate family - especially how she met and was befriended by Usagi Winner - how they had all agreed to meet up after they had found their dream. They were supposed to meet tomorrow, she told him, after three years of being separated.

When they had reached their destination, she nodded up the stairs. "I live in this duplex with my husband… but he won't be home until a bit later, Harry, so don't worry."

As she opened the door, she ushered him, and sat him down in the family room, which was decorated with plants of all sorts and green wallpaper. He sat down on a blue couch, sinking into it. His brown haired aunt returned several moments later, carrying a thin gold tray with two steaming cups filled with hot cocoa and marshmallows. She set it down on the mahogany coffee table and looked at the resting dark haired boy, whose eyes were lost within the flames of the fire. She sat down next to him, soft whispering, "Tell me what's wrong, Harry."

His gaze turned back to her, then pulled off his glasses, setting them on the coffee table beside his mug. He rested his head in his hands and began to sob over the day's events. His aunt pulled him out of the position, putting his head against her shoulder as she embraced him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as she rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing words of comfort in his ear. When he had finally calmed down, he told her what happened.

"I… I'm married too, Aunt Rose," he mumbled while wiping a tear away.

She softly smiled, but whined like a child, "I missed that too! That's an important part of your life, Harry."

He chuckled a bit before sobering up and asked, "Do you know the statistics of male being successful giving birth - Auntie… can I call you that?"

Rose chuckled, stroked his black hair away from his forehead and replied with, "Yes, sweetie, you can call me 'Auntie' all you like. The statistics? Heavens, no, but I know someone who does. Why do you want to know, dear?"

He pulled away from her embrace, eyes revealing that he was scared to answer. She just knew once she saw his face and hers lit up, "You're telling me that I'm already going to be a Great-Aunt?"

His emerald eyes blinked, then he slowly nodded. She pulled him back towards her, this time he rested his head in her lap.

"Let me guess, your husband…"

Surprised that his aunt had caught on so quickly to what he meant, he answered with: "Draco Malfoy."

She smiled, "My nephew-in-law, Draco, didn't take it as well as you had hoped - right, sweetie?"

He nodded in her lap. He pulled away when she shifted from her position and told him she'd be right back. He took the opportunity to study the permanent, non-moving pictures she had lined up on the mantle of the fireplace, while sipping some of his hot cocoa. When his aunt came back down, she was holding a white photo album full of muggle pictures of guys that she had dated. He hadn't heard her come back down and frowned as he looked at a picture with all of her friends making goofy faces. She laughed as he came across the picture, drawing his attention to her. "That was when I was seventeen. We had all just passed our final exams at Juuban High, sweetie."

Pointing to the male on the far left with brown hair and pigtail reaching his knees. "That's Taiki Kou," then down to a white haired male and black haired male, each with the same pigtail, "his brothers Yaten and Seiya. Taiki is married to," then pointing to a blue haired girl, who was blushing behind her glasses and failing miserably to hide it, "Ami Mizuno. Yes, Harry, the famous doctor everybody seems to know about, even though she lives in German. Taiki, Seiya and Yaten were in a group called 'The Three Lights' before they settled down."

Next to Ami was a raven haired girl, who was dressed in a different uniform, and was playfully tugging on a blonde haired girl's pigtails. "That's Rei Hino, a well-respected priestess in Japan. She's pulling Usagi Winner's pigtail. Usa-chan lives over here, now that I think about it. She married a couple months after I did, but has two, no wait, three kids. Shoot, I can't remember her husband's name. Oh well!"

She chuckled at the other blonde haired girl, who had her arms around the white haired man named Yaten. "That's Minako Winner - the famous model and actress, who dated Yaten for a while, but she's engaged to," pointing to the darker blonde haired man behind Usagi, "Motoki, he's the guy who owned the Arcade. Next to him is Usa-chan's ex-boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba." Standing next to the black haired man was a dark green haired woman, who only had her eye brow raised. "That's Setsuna Mei'ou, she's a fashion designer. The aquamarine haired woman next to her is Michiru Kai'ou, the violinist and her wife, Haruka Ten'ou-Winner, the famous racecar driver. Followed by their adopted daughter, Hotaru Tomoe, who's now enrolled at school to help with St. Mungo's. Oh, and the pink-haired kid is Rini Tsukino. She's Usagi's step cousin, Setsuna's niece and Hotaru's best friend."

She then sat back down onto the couch, patting the seat next to her for Harry to sit. He slowly made his way over, as he placed his mug back down and put his glasses back onto his nose. When he sat down, his aunt had opened the album and explained that this photo album was for pictures of ex-boyfriends because she and Minako, who was apparently her best friend out of their group of friends, had made a bet on who would have more boyfriends before they got married… and Minako had won, hands down.

The first picture was of a unruly brown haired teen with Prussian blue eyes. He was glaring at the camera while dressed in army fatigues and carrying a rifle. Attached were all the reasons they had broken up, number one being he had an obsessive stalker and number two being his best friend, Duo, was in love with him.

"That's Hiiro Yui. He's Usagi's cousin, but I didn't know Usa-chan when I dated him. He's now married to -" Rose pointed a another teen with messy brown hair, this time it was tied in a braid that reached his waist, and he had sparkling violet eyes. He wore dirty over-alls and black tank top, while waving at the camera with a huge smile on his face, "Duo Maxwell. They live in the United States some place."

Harry turned the page, his aunt saying none of them were important guys, but mentioned their names. "That's Goten Son and his best friend, Trunks Briefs. Trunks was too egotistical and Gohan was more of a brother to me."

Flipping another couple pages, his eyes landed on a glaring male, who was cooking besides his aunt, who had a look of triumph on her face. His aunt giggled, "That's Yuuhi, Harry. We broke up because we were always trying to out do the other in cooking. That picture was taken when we were having a race to see who could cook the best and fastest egg rolls. I won, clearly."

After his aunt explained her relationship between another pair of best friends - Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler - Harry asked if she had a thing for best friends. His aunt laughed, hugged him, while wiping a tear away, she told him that Tristan had actually been her next door neighbor while she stayed with another foster family, and didn't know that he was best friends with Joey, who's sister he ended up marrying a year back.

When he found a picture of the blonde haired girl named Usagi, he pointed to the picture and asked who she was hugging. She laughed, "That's when I met Usa-chan for the second time. I was dating her younger brother, Quatre Raberba Winner, who turned out to be her twin. He's now married to Chang Wufei and lives in France during the winter and China during the summer."

She shook her head while she laughed to herself about something.

"Those were the times. Quatre had had a thing for Fei-fei since I had met him, but Fei-fei was a huge arse and didn't realize it. Usagi thought it was the most humorous thing in -" she was interrupted when a loud whoosh sounded from the living room, followed by a wail from a baby. His aunt sighed when she laid eyes on the blonde haired woman sitting on the tiled floor, attempting to pick herself up off the floor without tripping.

Her sapphire eyes lit up when she spotted his aunt. "Mako-chan!"

Harry blinked confused by the name; while his aunt laughed, opened her arms and hugged the blonde woman who was dressed in spaghetti strap white tank top, showing off her stomach beginning to round slightly and baby blue pajamas pants. When her blue eyes rounded on him, she grinned and asked, "Well, who's your visitor, Mako-chan?"

"Mako-chan was my nickname in Japan, Harry." Then she turned to her friend, "Usagi, this is Harry Potter, my nephew, whom I just ran into in the park. Harry this is Usagi Winner."

The blonde huffed, her ankle-length golden curls bouncing as she corrected the brunette while shaking hands with him as best as she could carrying a baby boy, "It's Usagi Snape, dear. Sorry, Mako-chan still thinks I'm single, even though she's godmother to Sabrina."

The little girl, Sabrina, was standing behind her mother, clutching onto the woman's white robes. Harry looked at her and before he had the chance to ask if she was married to the Potions professor at Hogwarts, the doorbell rang. Makoto, or as he knew as Rose, answered the door and was greeted with a tall, scrawny man with his tattered robes clinging to his figure. His soft brown hair brushed over his golden-brown eyes as he hugged her back after planting a kiss on her lips. She pulled him into the living room and before she could introduce him to Harry, he had asked aloud, "Harry? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

At the same time, Harry had inquired, "Remus?"

Harry chuckled nervously as his aunt immediately came over and hugged him, "You're not kicking my nephew out of the house, Remy."

Remus Lupin laughed, causing both of the emerald eyed people to look at each other before looking back at him, like he was mad.

"I'm not going to kick Harry out, sweetie. I didn't know he was your nephew." Then he turned to Harry, apparently now his nephew, shook hands with him, "It's been a while, hasn't Harry? How's everything with Draco?"

Before he could respond, the little girl named Sabrina bolted forward to hug the older man. Harry noticed that she wore her black hair in two small pigtails tied with green ribbons and had sparkling blue eyes that shined up at his dad's friend, and now, his uncle. He picked the three-year-old up and asked her how her mommy and daddy were doing while his aunt turned back to her old friend, Usagi, who was rocking the baby in her arms back and forth. His aunt dragged him over to see the baby, who was barely a year old, who had no hair and soft obsidian eyes that were studying him, before she turned back to her goddaughter and husband.

"This is Seth," the blonde introduced the baby, who gurgled in reply. Her sapphire orbs looked up at him and slowly asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

His eyes widened and he slowly nodded, "How did you know?"

She laughed as she rubbed her belly in a loving manner, "I have this weird ability to know when other pregnant people around… but that's because I'm pregnant too... Three months now."

Harry smiled as she asked if this was his first time being pregnant. He nodded and then she asked if he would like to hold Seth. He shrugged and Usagi immediately handed over her son, showing Harry how to handle the baby and to be especially careful of his head and neck. When the baby began to cry, she pouted, "Oi, he's as fussy as his older brother Shane was."

She plopped herself into a seat and waved for Harry to sit beside her. He timidly sat beside her as she softly began to sing.

_"I love the time and in between… the calm inside me… in the space where I can breathe… I believe there is a distance I have wandered… to touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in… holding out holding in… I believe this is heaven to no one else but me… and I'll defend it as long as I can be… left here to linger in silence if I choose to… would you try to understand? I know this love is passing time… passing through like liquid… I am drunk in my desire... but I love the way you smile at me… I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near... I believe…"_

Somewhere in the middle of the song, baby Seth had fallen asleep. Before she could continue, another person flooed into his aunt's house, this time it was the Potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. He had his black hair completely ruffled and his eyes, that matched the baby's, were filled with concern while he was dressed in black pajamas pants and a tattered gray bathrobe tied at his waist in a knot. They softened when they laid eyes on Usagi, who growled at him and stalked up to her husband as baby Seth began to wail again - this time, louder.

Severus was excepting to his wife to hit him, not smack her forehead into his chest several times as she held onto the edges of his bathrobe. He attempted to calm her down while rubbing her back. Suddenly, she switched moods - frightening everyone in the room - as she shouted at Severus, "**HAD YOU TAKEN YOUR SON, HE WOULD'VE BEEN ASLEEP, SEVERUS!"**

Before anybody had time to react to her yelling, she was reduced to sobs in her husband's robe, while her fragile arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. Severus, who must have been used to his wife's short, abrupt outbursts due to mood swings, took a deep breath before whispering soothing nothingness to his wife, who slowly began to calm down. Her husband kissed her and she let go of him, to ask for her baby back from Harry, whom was more than glad to hand Seth over. She began singing again, while she sat down again, this time, Makoto - or rather Rose - joined her friend, after pulling out a guitar and strumming it softly.

_"I believe this is heaven to no one else but me… and I'll defend it as long as I can be… left here to linger in silence if I choose to… would you try to understand? Oh the quiet child awaits the day… when she can break free the mold that clings like desperation… Mother can't you see I've got…to live my life the way I feel is right for me? Might not be right for you but it's right for me... I believe... I believe this is heaven to no one else but me… and I'll defend it as long as I can be… left here to linger in silence if I choose to… would you try to understand? I would like to linger here in silence… if I choose to… would you understand it…? Would you try to understand…?" _

While his wife sang his youngest son to sleep, Severus glared at Harry. He then took a seat next to him and was about to drill him, until Remus came up with Sabrina, who was sleeping peaceful in her godfather's arms, and congratulated Harry on being pregnant. Harry blushed like mad and thanked his uncle.

Severus, on the other hand, asked him why he hadn't discussed having a family with Draco, who just happened to be Severus' godson. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and told him that if Draco didn't want to have a family, why did he constantly make love to him. Remus chuckled, handed Severus his daughter back, then quietly said, "You know, Sev, Draco should have known that half-blooded wizards are born able to give birth to children. If he didn't want a family - either at all or so soon - he should have used protection. That's what it's for, Sev."

The potions master grumbled a bit, not bothering to respond, then kissed his wife before he flooed back to his mansion. Once Seth was finally asleep, Usagi grabbed hold of Harry's hand and flooed back to the mansion, but not before thanking her dear friend for allowing her plopping in unexpectedly and promising to take care of Makoto's nephew.

Once they landed, Usagi pulled him up and dragged him up the stairs. The whole time, he was in awe of how clean and beautiful the Snape Manor was - it was decorated in silvers, blues and greens with many pieces of black iron-wrought furniture. She opened the baby's bedroom, quickly put Seth into his crib, before dragging her friend's nephew down the hallway, to a bedroom decorated in dark green and silver. She knocked, then without waiting for an answer, entered. All Harry managed to make out, was a lump in the bed.

"Dray, sweetie, are you okay?"

Harry blinked - she called his husband 'Dray'? He smirked at the thought of a new nickname for his husband, then his face fell when he heard the saddened, muffled voice of his husband from underneath a pillow. "Yes, Aunt Usa, I'm fine…"

Usagi pressed her index finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet with a devious smile on her face. She ran and jumped on his husband, who responded with an "**OUF!" **as he was jumped on. She grinned and motioned for Harry to come into the room more. He timidly moved forward, but not much because he still managed to linger within the shadows.

"I don't think Dray is feeling good…" Usagi trailed off. Draco didn't sit up, but moved the pillow from his head to speak, "**AUNTIE! I'M -" **but was unable to finish because she poked him in the chest with her long index finger painted red, "Don't you '_Auntie' _me, Draco Ignatius Blake Tobias Malfoy!"

He muttered a weak "Sorry," before his 'aunt' spoke again, "I think you need a surprise, Dray."

Before Draco could even protest, Usagi crawled off the bed and dragged Harry to the bed. Draco had sat up exposing his bare chest, white hair on his head completely disheveled and silver eyes sad and rimmed red. His eyes widened, before anything escaped out of his mouth, his aunt continued, "Don't you dare be rude to your pregnant husband, Draco Ignatius Blake Tobias Malfoy, because his mood swings could be worse than mine are - keep that in mind, dear."

Draco didn't say anything once his aunt closed the door behind her, just closed his gapping mouth. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back up at Harry, who was trying to find a reason to be mad at him. Once Draco had worked up enough courage, his voice was still shaken, "God, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just frightened about being a parent… I mean, look who I had for a father… I don't want you to leave me, Harry, you're my everything,… but I'm scared, babe. I don't -"

Harry had convinced himself there was no way he could be mad at his husband and lunged himself at the white haired man. Draco was surprised, but landed back on the bed with a soft thud, Harry's arms tightly wrapped around his waist. The black haired pregnant man sobbed softly, while Draco wrapped his arms around his shaking form.

"What makes you think I'm not scared, Draco? I've never been pregnant! Hell, I didn't have my parents around long enough to raise me. Don't you think that makes me just a wee bit worried that I might not be a good dad? I'm scared out of my wits, and I didn't plan on having a family this far into our marriage either, but I don't want to lose you either, Draco," Harry confessed, still sobbing.

Draco tightened his grip on his husband. He was speechless.

"I'm sorry for being an arse earlier, Harry. I -" his mouth was covered by his lover's hand. "Shh… I understand… I was afraid that you'd hate me or … that you would want me… want me to have… an abortion…"

The silver eyed man stiffened, "I would never want you to have an abortion, Harry, never."

His emerald eyed husband smiled and buried his nose into Draco's chest. They lay there peaceful, wrapped up in the other, content just being next to each other again. After a silence enveloped the two, for what seemed an eternity, Draco was the one to break it; not knowing that his husband was already blissfully asleep.

"Harry?" he asked, "What are we going to name the baby?"

**End Notes:**

1Delerium; featuring Rachel Fuller - _Touched_

2Sarah McLachlan - _Elsewhere_

3Male pregnancy - **DON'T TAKE! PROPERTY OF THE AUTHORESS!**

AN: Keep in mind that the mood swings are very real. This oneshot story is for my aunt, who gave birth to a baby girl - Elaia, which is Greek meaning 'wisdom'.


End file.
